peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Record Collection: H
H Is For Half Man Half Biscuit ShelfPos | Index | Artist | Album | Links | Video *'H001' 21715 H. C. Anderson Satuja Ja Tarinoita *'H002' 22403 H. C. Anderson 5 Vuoden Aikaa *'H003' 19164 H.D.Q. You Suck! *'H004' 20637 H.D.Q. HDQ *'H005' 23546 H.Oilers Yo Ho Ho: The Rock 'n' Roll Sailor *'H006' 23547 H.Oilers The Innocent Catholic Combat Waltz *'H007' 11630 H.T. Spliff Out Of The Earth's Womb *'H008' 10302 Joni Haastrup Wake Up Your Mind http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/wake-up-your-mind/id459361107 *'H009' 16566 Pepe Habichuela A Mandeli http://open.spotify.com/album/5P9XwuasRB8rG4HKGEQOMY *'H010' 5666 Hackensack Up The Hard Way *'H011' 25819 The Hacker Melodies En Sous-Sol http://open.spotify.com/album/3MJ0kzgQ7AyBYgtCvEIn5h *'H012' 7465 Steve Hackett Voyage Of The Acolyte http://open.spotify.com/album/4twSmtePdvfZhSpI2LV5W2 *'H013' 10676 Steve Hackett Spectral Mornings http://open.spotify.com/album/3JL21NegF3SeQsuqPdmMNN *'H014' 17481 Hackney 5-0 Between The Floors http://open.spotify.com/album/3rHPEeow2bvI8qi7EiP3RR *'H015' 18626 Hackney 5-0 Three Foot To The Left http://open.spotify.com/album/1gmLNomC5s372HGeAxhmid *'H016' 8744 Bob Hadley Tunes From The Well http://open.spotify.com/album/1nO5S97L8E5DCTAsxS1DKw *'H017' 8755 Bob Hadley Raven http://open.spotify.com/album/1vvTQhDRhUhKDeAGu8elNw *'H018' 15485 The Halfer Trio Bang-An Open Letter *'H019' 7825 Sammy Hagar Nine On A Ten Scale http://open.spotify.com/album/2SPuDdCsOzEnHibXmbm7R4 *'H020' 8665 Sammy Hagar Sammy Hagar http://open.spotify.com/album/1oYm3bP7bh485x4zIRYaoH *'H021' 9651 Sammy Hagar A Little Rap & A Lot Of Rock 'n' Roll *'H022' 9652 Sammy Hagar Musical Chairs http://open.spotify.com/album/49SpFHHKRJ7RbzQxyLKmmJ *'H023' 10934 Sammy Hagar Street Machine http://open.spotify.com/album/2vtgIpnAi7RejVcIFfkfQO *'H024' 11386 Sammy Hagar Loud & Clear *'H025' 25533 Hagedorn Miss Construction *'H026' 10566 Nina Hagen Band Nina hagen Band *'H027' 11339 Nina Hagen Band Unbehagen *'H028' 0607 Merle Haggard & The Strangers Mama Tried http://open.spotify.com/album/0f6Gx3lFLqdcY8XSXMKgCm *'H029' 16439 Merle Haggard I'm a Lonesome Fugitive http://open.spotify.com/album/3sWVVl0RzliQSiN5OTRGlM *'H030' 17448 Merle Haggard Swinging Doors http://open.spotify.com/album/7qIHOVBaS2Ih7p9RyDJBqo *'H031' 0608 The Jerry Hahn Quintet The Jerry Hahn Quintet http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/jerry-hahn-his-quintet/id413910976 *'H032' 14605 Paul Haig Rhythm Of Life *'H033' 16890 Paul Haig The Warp of Pure Fun http://open.spotify.com/album/5Je2GsphWvVDRKns4VC8f8 *'H034' 10222 Hainult High Drama Workshop Rikky *'H035' 0606 Various Hair http://open.spotify.com/album/1llShsXxqoYFxKEX7JkKBj *'H036' 23726 Hair & Skin Trading Co. Psychedelicische Musique *'H037' 13135 Haircut 100 Pelican West http://open.spotify.com/album/6VIiHu2RCwWo4151YCG7ND *'H038' 25860 Hairy Butter Hairy Butter http://open.spotify.com/album/4mHvGstgJhECjjXfw8VS6D *'H039' 12015 Kenny Hakansson Springlek *'H040' 0609 Bill Haley & The Comets Rock 'n' Roll Stage Show http://open.spotify.com/album/4bmLHl47bv7UIowRxOPrkb *'H041' 0610 Bill Haley & The Comets Rock Around The Clock http://open.spotify.com/album/4bmLHl47bv7UIowRxOPrkb *'H042' 2147 Bill Haley & The Comets In Sweden! *'H043' 2993 Bill Haley The King Of Rock 'n' Roll *'H044' 4551 Bill Haley Live It Up! http://open.spotify.com/album/7ACWeC2udnHSiXvy54dU78 *'H045' 5888 Bill Haley & The Comets Golden Hits *'H046' 10693 Bill Haley Rock The joint! *'H047' 12175 Bill Haley Everyone Can Rock And Roll *'H048' 15803 Bill Haley Hillbilly Haley *'H049' 16416 Bill Haley & The Comets Rock The Joint http://open.spotify.com/album/7wxIZbYpR0JoWjZveVlbA0 *'H050' 22213 Half Life What's Right *'H051' 16765 Half Man Half Biscuit Back in The D.H.S.S. http://open.spotify.com/album/0bRIg7HbYdMzKXMGgPt02i *'H052' 18237 Half Man Half Biscuit Back Again in The D.H.S.S. http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/mcintyre-treadmore-davitt/id300310634 *'H053' 22151 Half Man Half Biscuit McIntyre, Treadmore & Davitt http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/mcintyre-treadmore-davitt/id300310634 *'H054' 22897 Half Man Half Biscuit This Leaden Pall http://open.spotify.com/album/3GvZpZDtQEdvSDZyEGYpRp *'H055' 19497 Half Off The Truth *'H056' 15481 Half Pint Money Man Skank *'H057' 15645 Half Pint In Fine Style *'H058' 15760 Half Pint One In A Million http://open.spotify.com/album/3mwKB8JNy7RN5n2Xbjafs5 *'H059' 07463 Halfbreed Halfbreed *'H060' 21363 Halfway To Eddie's Flesh, Blood & Linoleum http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/flesh-blood-and-linoleum/id385448763 *'H061' 1244 Bob Hall & george Green Jammin' The Boogie *'H062' 2896 Carol Hall If I be Your Lady http://open.spotify.com/album/7zDy0HbZljYIshgBRmgtM2 *'H063' 5360 Darryl Hall & John Oates Abandoned Luncheonette http://open.spotify.com/album/47Dmo9RLpgHMusEiF8luvu *'H064' 6419 Darryl Hall & John Oates War Babies http://open.spotify.com/album/2PivwBASdE6sRnQX9hWNv5 *'H065' 7311 Darryl Hall & John Oates Darryl Hall / John Oates http://open.spotify.com/album/0QVsWpx62HGRHx1Big7BZA *'H066' 8268 Darryl Hall & John Oates Bigger Than Both Of Us http://open.spotify.com/album/5TNzBp7QYsXIHrI5xxVuic *'H067' 8314 Darryl Hall & John Oates Whole Oats http://open.spotify.com/album/0UtB8zWnd5qGNyuoJHflzq *'H068' 9261 Darryl Hall & John Oates Beauty On A Back Street http://open.spotify.com/album/5gbvPY2bEzq8ZnQncoZWon *'H069' 9020 Tony Hall Fieldvole Music *'H070' 24022 Hallucinogen Twisted http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/twisted/id5352394 *'H071' 23509 The Halo benders God Don't Make No Junk http://open.spotify.com/album/49EL5Y71u2hB2P6sXkQjRc *'H072' 21304 Halo Of Flies Singles Going Nowhere *'H073' 23173 Ham Buffalo Virgin *'H074' 13349 Hambi & The Dance Heartache *'H075' 24458 Neil Hamburger America's Funnyman http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/americas-funnyman/id81371203 *'H076' 3603 Claire Hamill Claire Hamill *'H077' 4679 Claire Hamill October http://open.spotify.com/album/6oA1piDUQFc34DI92RFwPy *'H078' 6687 Claire Hamill Stage Door Johnnies *'H079' 7528 Claire Hamill Abracadabra *'H080' 6707 Chico Hamilton The Master http://open.spotify.com/album/1YEm6MEr3yz8r9VOfnWhqj *'H081' 15381 Colbert Hamilton & The Hell Razors Colbert Hamilton & The Hell Razors http://open.spotify.com/album/6qNruyDY1TtJ0AAz09oCtp *'H082' 9977 Dirk Hamilton Meet Me At The Crux http://open.spotify.com/album/6fUFetATohrJvxvsuIsdv0 *'H083' 8215 Hamilton Streetcar Hamilton Streetcar *'H084' 8110 Jan Hammer Group Oh yeah? *'H085' 22661 Hammerhead Ethereal Killer *'H086' 23120 Hammerhead Into The Vortex http://open.spotify.com/album/164ZdT1PTlbE8O0uGuC6Qr *'H087' 24222 Hammerhead Duh, The Big City http://open.spotify.com/album/0Ny5VW4PioCMl46CqeMkm1 *'H088' 7400 Hammersmith Hammersmith *'H089' 3126 Peter Hammill Fool's mate http://open.spotify.com/album/076avU8hLgapKsprCp3B9V *'H090' 4874 Peter Hammill Chameleon in The Shadow Of The Night http://open.spotify.com/album/09HfAoUgqbNrq08FDbYHO2 *'H091' 5577 Peter Hammill The Silent Corner And The Empty Stage http://open.spotify.com/album/6HKPoLwVq89yink317xdFs *'H092' 6177 Peter Hammill In Camera http://open.spotify.com/album/4VZOZhHQRuUY6Se7Ebhc6n *'H093' 6804 Peter Hammill Nadir's Big Chance http://open.spotify.com/album/0BDKAyEOyGkWLNkXIf53S3 *'H094' 8896 Peter Hammill Over http://open.spotify.com/album/3kvJOGLuuWZnbg4rjnuSzq *'H095' 10131 Peter Hammill The Future Now http://open.spotify.com/album/689VLbwUkr5D7YdQLrbKFW *'H096' 10945 Peter Hammill pH7 http://open.spotify.com/album/5gH60KMs0kt5FySdCSut16 *'H097' 11658 Peter Hammill A Black Box http://open.spotify.com/album/1Of1ZRwgykFzi2qKwqpJm0 *'H098' 12418 Peter Hammill Sitting Targets *'H099' 13712 Peter Hammill Enter K *'H100' 14507 Peter Hammill Patience http://open.spotify.com/album/3FvWOVqsRr6H5Bb8SAL9qZ Links *Facebook: H covers montage *Flickr: Inside The H Sleeves *JPCAA (John Peel's Hidden Gems - No 8): Joni Haastrup - Wake Up Your Mind (Afrodisia, 1978) *Slow Thrills: John Peel Archive: obviously H is for Half Man Half Biscuit (and Hagar and Hammill) *Facebook: Lightnin' Hopkins - The Rooster Crowed in England Category: Record Collection